yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Homicide
.|left]] Murder is one way to eliminate of your rival or chosen student. In order to murder, you need a weapon. With a weapon equipped, you can attack a nearby student. If you attack a student, they will shout "What are you -" before collapsing to the ground in a pool of blood. Your uniform will have several splatters of blood on it, and your sanity will have been decreased. The more students you murder, the more blood there will on your uniform, and the more sanity you will lose. The student(s) you've murdered will not return to school the next day unless you restart the week. You cannot attack, let alone murder a teacher, since they will overpower Yandere-chan. You'll have to allocate enough study points into the Physical Education stat to attack/counter-attack teachers, which has not been implemented yet. Trying to attack a teacher will result in being expelled, as there is currently no way of overpowering a teacher. Witnesses When a student witnesses the player murder another student, the witness may react in several different ways depending on their persona. So far, only two personas have been implemented into the game - 'Coward' and 'Teacher's Pet'. Coward If a student with the persona of a coward witnesses murder or discovers a corpse, they will flee the school and call the police, giving the player a total of 5 minutes to dispose of the corpse, blood, and any evidence. If Yandere-chan manages to do so, the police will not be able to uncover any evidence that a murder had taken place on school grounds, and Yandere-chan will not be arrested. Teacher's Pet If a student with the persona of a teacher's pet witnesses murder/a corpse, they will run to their favorite teacher and inform them of what they have seen. The teacher will request the student to lead her to the corpse. If Yandere-chan has cleaned up the crime scene before the teacher arrives, the teacher will accuse the student of pranking her, and will then return to her classroom. mentally scarred.]]This will leave the witness''' mentally scarred''' for the rest of the game. The student will try to convince the other NPCs that Yandere-chan committed murder, impacting your reputation negatively. If more than one student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses murder/a corpse, every one of them except the first witness will hide in their classroom instead of informing a teacher. Cleaning Up After a Murder The first thing the player should do is dispose of the corpse. Grab the corpse by one of their four limbs and walk to the incinerator which is located to the left of the school gate. Running while dragging a corpse without having ranked up the Physical Education stat to rank 2 in class will cause you to stop dragging the body. Dump the body into the incinerator, dispose of the murder weapon, dispose of the bloody uniform (the clean uniform is currently located to the right of the incinerator.), and mop up the blood (the mop and water bucket is currently located to the left of the incinerator). Stepping into pools of blood can leave bloody footprints that you have to clean up too. You can use Yandere Vision to find any blood you may have missed. Dragging a body also creates more pools of blood as it bleeds out. If the mop is too saturated with blood and turns bright red, dip it in the water bucket. At this point, the player should activate the incinerator, erasing all of the evidence. You can not obtain a new, clean uniform if you've already used it. The same goes for weapons if you've incinerated them. You will have to wait for the next day for a new uniform and the weapon(s) you've incinerated to reapear. Failure to Clean Up If Yandere-chan fails to complete all of the tasks necessary to get away with murder, then one of several different things may happen. Witnessed by a student If a student with the Coward persona witnesses you committing murder, and you fail to clean up during the given amount of time, Yandere-chan will be taken into custody by the police, and if there is evidence of Yandere-chan being the murderer, she'll be arrested. If the murder can't be linked to Yandere-chan, she won't be arrested, but she'll have a nightmare that night about losing Senpai. 's corpse]]If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses a murder and you only dispose of the evidence of you being the murderer, the teacher will call the police and remain by the student's corpse, guarding it until the police arrives. The police will not be able to link you to the murder because of a lack of evidence. However, if you fail to dispose of evidence that you're the murderer, and the teacher sees you, the teacher will realize Yandere-chan killed the student and chase Yandere-chan, pinning her down, resulting in a game over. If the police arrives and you've failed to dispose of all evidence that you're the murderer, the police will link Yandere-chan to the crime, resulting in Yandere-chan being arrested. Not witnessed by a student If you're not witnessed by a student, a teacher will come across the corpse/blood/bloody weapon/bloody uniform after the school day ends while walking through the school to tell any lingering students to leave, depending on what you left behind. If you dispose of all other evidence and only leave the corpse and/or blood on school grounds, Yandere-chan will not be arrested. However, if you leave any evidence with it, the police will arrest Yandere-chan. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students